1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and an interference assembly of the hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A foldable device, such as a notebook computer, a foldable mobile phone, and so on, generally includes a base, and a cover pivotally mounted to the base via a hinge. To prevent the cover from hitting the base when the cover is rotated to cover the base, the hinge generally includes a male interference member and a female interference member for positioning the cover during rotation. The male interference member includes a first raised portion and a second raised portion. The female interference member includes a first depressed portion and a second depressed portion respectively for receiving the first and second raised portions, for positioning the male or female interference members. However, the male or female interference members need to be in constant contact with each other for smooth operation, but over time they may wear down and lose contact.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a hinge that has two interference elements that can remain in constant contact with each other over time.